


Opportunity

by hakaseheart



Series: True Colors [3]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Listen here, bird,” the captain said, scowling over his crossed arms at the pinned robot, “either help us out with the last hint or give us a new one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

It wasn't long before noon when Marvelous finally meandered from his room and up the stairs into the galleon's common hall, stretching lazily as he walked along. He'd fallen asleep almost before he'd hit the pillow that morning, and while he'd only had a few hours sleep, he wasn't about to admit that to the rest of the crew. 

Well, most of the crew, he amended after seeing the knowing smirk Joe shot him the moment he walked in the room. But his first mate quickly went back to his situps, and the resulting morning greeting from nearly everyone else assured him that the quote-unquote secret was still just that.

Unconsciously his gaze turned towards the door to the galley, partly out of morning hunger, but also out of sheer curiosity for what Doc's response might be. Gai was setting the table for their usual late-breakfast-slash-early-lunch, and grinning at him with his usual maniacal energy, but Marvelous found himself about to shove the grinning boy's face aside before realizing he only wanted to do so to see his engineer's smiling face.

Of course, he was already halfway there, so he followed through by shoving Gai's face to the side and spinning himself down into his chair, leaning back to prop his feet up on the table and just barely missing the place setting in the process. “Did I miss anything good?” he asked as casually as possible, distracting himself from staring openly at the galley door.

Joe more or less ignored the question, while Ahim silently shook her head and Luka just kept on reading the magazine she'd been paging through. Even Gai shrugged as he went back to placing silverware around all the table settings. “Pretty much quiet all morning,” he said as he rounded the corner. “Although Don-san overslept, that's why lunch is late.”

Marvelous' stomach grumbled at the mention of food, so he was pretty sure the smirk that twisted the corner of his mouth was far more likely to be attributed to his eagerness to eat, and not thoughts of the ship's cook. “Oi, I thought I was hungrier than usual,” he grumbled through the grin. “Doc! Hurry up!”

“I'm coming, I'm coming,” came the engineer's harried response as he stumbled through the galley door, hands full with a heaping plate of pancakes. “Ahim-san, could you please bring out the bacon? And Gai, grab the scrambled eggs.” He leaned over the table, shoved Marvelous' feet unceremoniously off the edge, and carefully set the plate in the center. Seemingly from nowhere he produced butter, syrup, and a small shaker of powdered sugar, and within another minute the table was completely set for the meal. “There you go – all ready!”

There was a clamor of chairs and dishes as everyone dove hungrily into the pile of pancakes, forks and knives eagerly at the ready. Doc found his way around the table and sat down before reaching over to pile pancakes onto his own plate.

“Marvelous-san,” came Ahim's voice, cautious and somewhat confused from across the table, “is there something the matter?” She gestured gently at his still-empty plate, subtly enough that none of the other crew members seemed to notice. 

The captain snapped away from his thoughts and looked at the princess with what he hoped was a knowing glint in his eye. “I'm just so hungry I forgot to eat,” he said, and gave her a grin before grabbing his own lion's share of the pancakes from the main platter. Luka sputtered a bit in protest, but other than that there were no complaints, not even from the chef himself.

Marvelous coated his pancakes with butter and syrup, then ate vigorously while mulling things over in his head. He was fine with keeping everything quiet, at least for now, but the almost complete lack of any sort of recognition from the engineer was disappointing, almost frustrating. He'd hoped for a blush, or a stammer, a smirk or a hidden grin, but if anything, this morning's meal had less interaction between the two of them than normal. For a moment he wondered if that casual shove earlier was all he'd see that morning.

His eyes had unconsciously wandered over to the blond while he thought, still shoving food happily into his mouth. The rest of the crew were caught up in eating as well, so they missed Doc's eyes darting over to meet Marvelous', and the slow, bashful grin that spread over the engineer's face before shyly disappearing with a bite of over-sugared pancake.

Marvelous found his own grin spreading even wider, the weight off his shoulders lifted so much that he didn't even mind when Ahim scolded him for chewing with his mouth open.

-

It took three sets of hands – Doc's, Luka's, and Gai's – to hold down Navi long enough for Marvelous to get a straight answer out of her. “Listen here, bird,” the captain said, scowling over his crossed arms at the pinned robot, “either help us out with the last hint or give us a new one.”

Navi frantically shook her head, a feat in and of itself with six hands immobilizing her. “That's all there is! You're going to have to look harder.”

Ahim stepped forward, her hands demurely clasped in front of her as she leaned down to give Navi a pleading look. “Are you sure there is nothing more you can say that will guide us? We spent the whole of yesterday searching, but to no avail.”

Again the robot tried to flap her wings, but she had just enough purchase to shake off Doc and send him sprawling across the floor. The resulting imbalance threw Luka and Gai off-guard and Navi tore free and flew around the cabin. “One more day, I'm sure you'll get it this time!” she squawked frantically, then disappeared through the door before Joe could get knock her back down.

“Dammit!” Marvelous growled, then turned to kick the central pillar angrily. Something glimmered in his eye and he stopped just before impact to look back at his part-curious, part-frustrated crew. “Okay. Fine. One more day of searching before we rip apart the bird.”

Luka groaned and sat down on the edge of the coffee table. “Not another day in those stuffy schools.”

The captain shook his head, something else obviously on his mind. “Luka, Ahim, the two of you head down to a different hospital. Joe,” he began and looked towards his first mate.

Joe met Marvelous' eyes for a moment, then sighed and looked away. “Got it. We'll handle the stuffy schools,” he said as he grabbed an unsuspecting Gai by the shoulder and dragged him towards the door.

“Eh?” Gai squeaked as he was dragged along. Luka and Ahim were already heading towards the door, but Marvelous seemed to be smirking as Doc sat there looking bewildered. “What about you two?” he asked, gesturing as they neared the stairs.

Marvelous nodded his head towards the engineer and smiled. “He's been working on the scanner,” he said with all the confidence in the world. “So we'll stay behind and see what that comes up with.”

This was almost fine with Gai, except for one small bit which he shouted out as Joe dragged him through the door. “But...that's not fair!”

“He is the captain,” Ahim said quietly as they left. 

“Even if he is a smug jerk about it sometimes,” Luka agreed.

Gai whimpered, and then they were gone.

-

For some reason, it was a calm and quiet day at the hospital Ahim and Luka found themselves exploring. It was the sister hospital to the one Ahim had visited the day before, and she felt fairly confident that they would be able to move about with ease, if not find the answer they'd been looking for in the first place. The waiting room was pleasantly empty, something that Luka attributed to the fact that it had been several days since the last Zangyack attack.

Still, prowling about the hallways caused the same reaction as before, with nurses and other civilians regarding them with a mixture of curiosity and outright fear. It was something that bothered Ahim deeply, although Luka was far more comfortable moving around in public when other people worked to stay out of her way. The poised princess found herself musing over the potential difficulties of having such a reputation when a voice calling out stopped her right before she had rounded a corner.

Ahim turned, the perfect picture of politeness, to face a young doctor running up the hallway towards the two of them. “Who's this guy?” Luka growled while stepping protectively in front of Ahim, but as the man got closer, Ahim gently pushed her comrade aside.

“The nice doctor I met yesterday,” she said, having recognized him as the man she'd nearly run into in the hallway the day before. “Is there something we can help you with?”

-

“Hey. Gai.”

Joe's words were somewhat friendly in their own right, but the flat tone of his voice indicated a lot more annoyance than Gai would have expected from the quiet first mate. In fact, if he thought about it a bit more, he'd wonder if there was something else that was nagging at Joe. But a mission was a mission, and Gai was sure that this university would get them actual results – whatever those results might be.

At any rate, he stopped just ten feet short of the front gate to the campus and turned back to face the near-scowling ex-soldier with a wide grin. “Yes!”

“This is the same place Luka and I visited yesterday.”

The words sunk in and Gai's face fell. “Oh.” Then his mind whirled around and around trying to think of another university that wasn't too far that they could visit and therefore not waste their entire day. When he was about halfway through plotting a route to a college he'd heard about his cousin attending, there was a tapping at his shoulder that pulled him from his planning and back to the real world.

“Excuse me,” said an older professor, obviously a weathered teacher if one judged by the patches on the elbows of his jacket, “but might you be the pirates? The ones who were going around yesterday?”

Gai was ready to respond with extreme enthusiasm when Joe took the several steps forward to face the professor head-on. “You were the one Luka accosted,” he pointed out, then pushed Gai just a tiny bit away. “What do you want with us?”

The older man swallowed nervously, then raised his briefcase to just below eye-level. “I think I have something you might be interested in.”

-

“...so instead of a keyword-based system, which certainly has its strengths when it comes to searching for something in particular, I've retooled part of the scanner to work more categorically. So instead of looking for, say, 'hakase', 'sentai', and 'knowledge', I'm instead narrowing down the search field to only people with registered doctorates. From there on we can narrow the field further by including the search terms from before and hopefully end up with a few leads, or, ideally, just one.”

Doc's face was bright and flushed, his eyes sparkling with a love of knowledge that Marvelous had seen a hundred times before. But never before did he remember appreciating that glimmer as much as he did now. The engineer was alternating between futzing around with the computer and turning to ramble at Marvelous ineffectively – granted, it was only ineffective because the captain barely understood a word he was saying, but still – with an energy that made Marvelous wonder if Doc might have gone a bit overboard with the sugar on his pancakes that morning.

At the same time, he was getting a fairly good number of glances at the engineer's khaki-clad posterior, which was leading to quite a few rambling thoughts of his own.

Acting on impulse, Marvelous stood and walked up behind the blond, pressing his chest flush against Doc's back and sliding his arms around the smaller man's waist. “So then,” he rumbled quietly against the engineer's ear, smiling as his words elicited a shudder through Doc's body. “Is there anything you need to be doing for the search right now?”

Doc took a slow, shuddering breath, then moved his hands away from the console controls so as to avoid accidentally hitting something that shouldn't be switched at that moment. “Not...necessarily,” he admitted as he lowered his eyes. “Just waiting for the search to complete.”

Those were the words Marvelous was hoping to hear. “Then it sounds like we have some time to kill, don't we?” Keeping one arm locked tightly above Doc's hips, he let the other hand slide upwards and start to unfasten the buttons on the engineer's shirt, one at a time. After the third he slipped his fingers through the opening and began to lazily trace patterns on the undershirt beneath.

Another shiver ran through Doc's body and Marvelous could feel the blond's balance waver, just enough that he felt justified in pulling him in even closer to keep him balanced. Then there was a stillness, a pause, long enough that Marvelous felt his confidence hiccup, a feeling that he did not enjoy in the least.

“What is it?” he asked slowly, pulling his hand out from inside the plaid shirt and wrapping it back around Doc's waist. “What's wrong?”

Soft blond curls brushed against Marvelous' cheek as Doc shook his head. “Nothing...I mean, nothing that should really matter.”

The words put the captain's face into a scowl and he turned the engineer to face him properly. Doc's eyes were lowered to the floor, not daring to look Marvelous in the eye. “That's bull. Tell me what's wrong.”

Again Doc shook his head while keeping his eyes well averted. “It's just...like I said last night. I don't really know what I'm doing. I don't...I don't want to mess it up.”

Marvelous felt his eyebrow twitch, irritated more at Doc's lack of self-confidence than the lack of inappropriate activities taking place at that exact moment. “Then don't worry about that,” he said slowly, forcing himself to stay cheerful to encourage his shy crewmate. “And let me take care of things.”

The captain ducked his head down as he slowly lowered himself to his knees, kissing his way down the half-unbuttoned shirt as he went. As a result he completely missed the look of confusion that spread across Doc's face, then faded into disbelief, and was ultimately replaced with utter shock as Marvelous went about unbuckling the engineer's belt. 

“Ma...Marvelous-san,” Doc gasped. His knees shook and he caught the edge of the control console to keep himself upright as his captain went about pulling the khakis down to the floor. They puddled around his ankles, along with his boxers, and the blond let out a heady moan as Marvelous' hand wrapped itself gently around his cock and began to stroke.

He could tell that Doc was standing on unstable legs at best, so Marvelous reached up with his other hand and tugged on the plaid shirttails, pulling the younger man down slowly until he was sitting on the floor with his back against the console, still gripping the sides of the column while desperately trying to keep his eyes properly open to watch his captain in action. The valiant effort ended when Marvelous, satisfied enough with their current arrangement, slipped his mouth over the tip of Doc's trembling arousal.

The engineer let out a small, stifled cry, his eyes fluttering shut and head falling back to rest against the support column. Marvelous had to fight back a smirking grin while he slid his lips up and down around the shaft, alternating between a slight twist and taking the head all the way to the back of his throat. He wasn't in the best position to watch the reactions on Doc's face, unfortunately, but the whimpering noises the blond was making was more than enough to keep him going.

It wasn't very long at all before Marvelous could feel the telltale tensing in Doc's legs, and he found himself caught in a brief hesitation that lasted maybe half a breath before the engineer's hand wound itself in Marvelous' dark hair, keeping him in place and communicating without words exactly what he needed to say: whatever you do, don't stop. This time the captain couldn't contain his grin as he picked up his pace.

“Ma...Ma...Marvelous!” The cry rang throughout the main hall, echoing off the wooden beams as Doc lost himself in his climax, slumping further to the floor as Marvelous neatly finished the job. He kept one hand resting gently on the blond's thigh while he finished swallowing, then waited another moment before rising to his knees and wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his shirt sleeve. He looked to the engineer, who was only barely holding himself anything near upright against the column, and smirked.

As if suddenly possessed, Doc gathered himself and sat forward, grabbing Marvelous by the front panels of his vest and pulling them together until their lips were crushing with bruising force. The sudden mix of pleasure and pain took Marvelous by surprise and he almost bolted, until the twisting heat of his own arousal urged him more and more forward, grabbing the smaller man around the waist and pulling him close underneath him.

For a moment they broke off the kiss, both gasping for air in the suddenly stifling hot cabin, and it was then that they heard the echo of a door slamming shut.

-

“Ahim-san, Luka-san!” The two girls had boarded the galleon at the same time as Joe and Gai, and the cabin boy was eager to relay their good news. “Did you two also have some good luck?”

Ahim nodded happily, although Luka looked far less enthused at their news. “Yes, and it took very little time. I assume you found something as well?”

Sighing, Joe held the next door open for the group as they traveled towards the galleon's main room. “Yeah. Nothing about an Ultimate Power, though.”

“But definitely interesting!” Gai nearly skipped ahead of the rest, turning smartly as he rounded the corner to the stairs. “I wonder if the others found something too?” 

The first mate held his tongue as the four of them climbed the stairs into the main cabin. His eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for some evidence of having barged in at the wrong time, and eventually settled on Marvelous himself, looking extremely disheveled but asleep, alone, on the couch. 

“Oi!” muttered Luka, and the thief marched over and began to aim a smack at the top of their captain's head. “Hard at work, huh?”

“Hey, uh, give him a break,” came Doc's voice as he appeared from behind the central pillar, nervously fidgeting with his tie. “He said, uh, he was having trouble sleeping last night, so I told him he could nap while the computer searched.” He gestured to the computer screen, where the search program was still trying to find something that matched all the parameters the engineer had given it earlier. 

Luka looked up at the screen, frowned, and slowly lowered her hand. “Still doesn't seem fair,” she grumbled half-heartedly, but moved away from the couch.

“A-anyway,” Doc continued, walking over to place himself between the captain and the rest of the crew, “did you guys find something? Is that why you're back?”

Gai nodded, and when he spoke his voice was appropriately lowered so as not to disturb the captain's sleep. “Yeah, but maybe we should wait until Marvelous-san is awake?”

“I agree, that would be best,” Ahim said quickly, then clapped her hands lightly. “Why don't I go make us some tea while we wait?” When nobody disagreed, she disappeared off into the galley and the group as a whole began to relax.

While everyone bustled about busying themselves with things that weren't Marvelous- or search-related, Joe contented himself with leaning against the far wall and wondering when – or even, if – he should bother telling the flustered engineer that his fly was still down.


End file.
